I Sing For You
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Bagaimana cara Jung Yunho yang tak pernah jatuh cinta saat ingin menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Kim Jaejoong sang pujaan hati?/'Izinkanlah aku untuk bisa masuk kedalam kehidupanmu'/'Gomawo nae sarang'/'Ne, gomawo sudah membuat semua ini untukku'/YunJae/YAOI/Back song : BEAST - 'YOU' & 'BEAUTIFUL'


I Sing For You

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (28 tahun), Kim Jaejoong (22 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Oneshoot

Note : carita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Terinspirasi dari salah satu acara televisi dengan judul yang hampir sama dengan judul cerita ini.

Warning : cerita pasaran, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, judul tak nyambung dengan isi cerita.

.

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Dua orang namja tampan dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh atletis mereka tengah duduk saling berhadapan disalah satu ruangan cukup luas dengan berbagai rak-rak buku yang mengitari. Jika kita melihat keluar kita bisa membaca tulisan "Presdir Jung" tergantung indah didepan pintu ruangan itu. Kembali kepada dua namja tampan itu, kelihatannya mereka tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membantumu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintamu?" terdengar suara husky dari salah satu namja itu bertanya kepada namja satunya yang tengah tersenyum dengan mata musang yang nampak berbinar.

"Ne, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Yoochuna~" jawab sang namja mata musang kepada Yoochun, atau lebih tepatnya Park Yoochun, namja dengan suara husky itu.

Yoochun hanya menatap sekilas Jung Yunho-namja mata musang itu-sebelum kembali menjawab, "Jadi kau memanggilku siang-siang begini hanya untuk membicarakan masalah ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli. "Ck, kau ini! Kau tahu, jadwalku sangat padat! Dan kau seenaknya mengacaukan jadwalku dengan menelpon dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus kau katakan!" lanjutnya dan kini sambil menatap Yunho.

"Ne, memang ada hal penting yang aku sampaikan bukan?" jawab Yunho dengan santainya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"Ck, dasar! Ku kira ada hal penting lainnya, ternyata ini masalah cinta!" jawab Yoochun dan perlahan mengikuti Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dipunggung sofa.

"Masalah cinta adalah masalah penting bagiku Yoochuna~" jawab Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Dan mengacaukan acara seorang Park Yoochun?" jawab Yoochun cepat sambil menoleh pada Yunho, "Kau kira aku tak ada kerjaan lain selain mengurusimu eoh? Kau tahu, hari ini aku ada jadwal mengisi acara di stasiun KBS, dan kau mengacaukan semuanya. Aisss, jinja!" kesal Yoochun dengan wajah yang sedikit masam.

Yah, Park Yoochun adalah salah satu artis di Korea. Ia adalah seorang pianis muda yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan Yunho adalah sahabat semenjak Junior High School, dan saat melanjutkan kuliahnya, mereka berpisah. Yunho mengambil jurusan bisnis management di Amerika sesuai dengan keinginan sang appa, sementara Yoochun mengambil jurusan seni di Annyang Art University. Namun mereka masih tetap berhubungan baik, dan saling mengunjungi saat libur semester tiba.

"Tapi itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat penting bagiku Yoochuna!"

"Ne ne, arraseo. Memang suatu peristiwa penting seorang Jung Yunho bisa jatuh cinta dan ingin mengungkapkan cintanya pada seseorang!" jawab Yoochun sambil terkekeh.

Yah memang, dari awal dirinya mengenal Yunho, ia sangat jarang melihat sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang bahkan tertarik dengan seseorang. Yang ada dikepala seorang Jung Yunho adalah belajar dan belajar. Jadi, jika sekarang Yunho mengatakan akan menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang, itu adalah suatu kemajuan.

"Jadi seperti apa ia?" tanya Yoochun yang rupanya sudah penasaran seperti apa rupa orang yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh cinta.

Yunho tersenyum pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, perlahan ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memandang Yoochun dalam.

"Ia sangat cantik." ucap Yunho sambil terus memasang senyum diawajahnya. "Kulitnya sangat halus dan bersinar." lanjutnya sambil kini menerawang menghadirkan sosok itu diimajinasinya. "Mata bulatnya yang hitam, seakan menyedotku masuk kedalamnya dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan aku bisa jatuh hati padanya."

"..."

"Aku rasa, ia adalah sosok yang memang dihadirkan Tuhan untukku Yoochuna. Aku, harus mendapatkannya!" jawab Yunho dan diakhiri dengan kilat semangat dimatanya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa sosok dirinya! Hingga bisa membuatmu seperti ini." jawab Yoochun saat melihat pancaran cinta dari Yunho dan aura cinta yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ia adalah sosok terindah yang pernah kulihat, dan sangat mempesona." jawab Yunho dan tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Yoochun juga ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu bahagia, "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Yunho menatap lurus pemandangan kota Seoul yang terpampang indah dari dinding kaca di ruangannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bersinar dan sedikit senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. Nampaknya CEO muda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menjadi senang.

Srett

Perlahan diambilnya ponselnya dari saku celananya kemudian membuka ponselnya dengan memasukkan kata sandi sebelum akhirnya ponselnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wajah cantik yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. Segera setelahnya, senyum kembali terpasang diwajah tampannya saat menatap wallpaper itu.

.

Flash back

.

Jung Yunho tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri padang rumput luas tempatnya akan membangun proyek baru, disebelahnya nampak seorang namja muda yang tak berhenti menjelaskan bagaimana konsep yang akan digunakan untuk membangun konstruksi dilahan itu, sambil sesekali tangannya memperagakan dimana saja akan dibangun konstruksi itu.

Yunho hanya mendengarkan dalam diam penjelasan namja itu, dan sesekali ia menanggapi jika ada diantara penjelasan dari namja itu yang sedikit tak dimengerti olehnya. Dan selebihnya, ia hanya mengangguk paham dan matanya sesekali memandang kearah padang rumput luas dihadapannya itu.

Saat sedang memandang padang rumput didepannya itulah, matanya menangkap kehadiran sosok yang sangat sempurna. Hingga pada awalnya ia mengira jika sosok itu adalah jelmaan bidadari yang turun dari langit.

"Siapa, mereka?" tanya Yunho dengan suara kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Kenapa mereka? Ya jelas, itu karena sosok itu tak sendiri, ia kini tengah bersama beberapa kelompok anak kecil yang tengah tertawa girang bersamanya.

"Ah, ia adalah sorang relawan didaerah ini. Ia bekerja di salah satu panti asuhan dekat sini, dan memang kadang kala ia datang kesini bersama anak-anak panti untuk bermain. Saat kutanya kenapa mereka senang bermain ke padang rumput ini, ia hanya menjawab 'Karna disini, kami bisa menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan' sambil tersenyum girang dan diangguki oleh anak-anak panti yang lainnya."

Yunho terpaku mendengar penjelasan Dongwoon-namja yang bersamanya itu-dan tak sekalipun melepas pandangan matanya pada sosok indah yang berada jauh didepannya. Tak terasa senyum sedikit mengembang diwajahnya tak kala matanya menangkap pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"Yeoppo." gumamnya kemudian dan semenjak itulah, seorang Jung Yunho akhirnya mengalami apa itu jatuh cinta.

.

Flasback END

.

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda dari Jung Corp kini tengah duduk tenang diruangannya. Matanya terpaku pada seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk gelisah dihadapannya. Oh, siapa yang tahan jika ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu, pandangan seakan bisa menelanjangimu hanya dengan saling tatap saja.

"Yu..Yunho-ah, ke..kenapa kau mena..tapku seperti i..itu?" gugup namja itu sehingga suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ditundukkannya wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah seperti tomat akibat tatapan Yunho yang tak pernah lepas menatapnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan menggemaskan namja dihadapannya itu, "Ania, aku hanya ingin menatapmu saja Boo." jawab Yunho dan perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa yang didudukinya.

Jaejoong atau tepatnya Kim Jaejoong-namja dihadapan Yunho itu-seketika mendongakkan kepalanya saat telinganya mendengar panggilan manis yang diucapkan oleh Yunho, segera ia menatap lucu Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang membulat sempurna.

"Nde?" ucapnya tak mengerti panggilan itu untuk siapa.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ya, jika kalian bertanya siapa Jaejoong itu, ialah sosok menawan yang Yunho liat dulu saat meninjau lokasi proyeknya. Sosok menawan yang ia temui di ladang rumput itu jugalah yang mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho mengalami apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan kepada namja inilah Yunho melabuhkan hatinya.

Namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu merupakan sosok yang sangat sempurna. Dengan tubuh semampai yang dibalut dengan kulit halus dan semulus porselen, ditambah rambut hitam pekat yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya membuat namja itu terlihat sangat menawan.

Belum lagi parasnya yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dengan mata hitam bulat yang berbinar cerah dan mampu membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya seakan tersedot masuk ke pusara binar ceria itu. Jangan lupakan juga bibir kissable yang merah merekah bagai buah cherry yang baru masak, sungguh membuat penampilan namja itu sangat menawan. Tak mengherankan jika Yunho bisa sampai jatuh cinta kepada namja itu.

"Yee? Aku belum makan siang. Tadi saat kau menelponku, aku baru saja selesai kuliah dan berniat pulang ke rumah." jawab Jaejoong sambil ikut menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

Ah, kalian pasti bertanya bukan bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal? Ya, itu berawal saat Yunho memulai membangun proyeknya di padang rumput itu. Saat itu, entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, kembali saat Yunho mengunjungi lokasi proyeknya untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dan berawal dari insiden kecil yang disebabkan oleh Jaejoong, akhirnya merekapun saling berkenalan.

/

_BRUKK_

_'Akhhh'_

_Suara benturan keras disertai dengan suara rintihan seseorang terdengar dari arah proyek konstruksi. Bisa kita lihat sekarang seorang namja yang menjadi tersangka utama dari tragedi itu tengah membulatkan matanya kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika ia baru saja menabrak seorang dan parahnya lagi ia menumpahkan satu gelas penuh cairan kental ke jas mahal yang dipakai oleh namja itu._

_"O..Omo.. Jo..joseong hamnida.. Joseong hamnida!" ucapnya segera setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Segera saja ia membungkuk meminta maaf dan membantu namja yang ditabraknya itu berdiri._

_"Jo..joseong hamnida tu..tuan, a..aku sungguh tak sengaja!" ucapnya lagi meminta maaf disertai dengan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat._

_Namun namja yang menjadi korban disini malah tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu namja itu, bukannya marah karena menjadi korban, malah ia tersenyum senang. Wait? Senang?_

_"Ne, gwencanhayo. Kau pasti tak sengaja bukan?" jawabnya dan segera membuat namja yang tadinya masih setia membungkukkan badannya segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap tak percaya pada namja yang ditabraknya itu._

_"N..nde?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya ia dimarahi dan diomeli, bukannya diberikan senyuman manis yang membuat namja itu terlihat sangat tampan._

_"Sudahlah, ini bisa dicuci, jadi kau tak perlu meminta maaf begitu." lanjut namja itu lagi masih dengan senyum manis yang terlukis diwajah tampannya._

_Sementara sang namja korban tengah tersenyum manis, sang namja tersangka kini nampaknya tak bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat mamja tampan itu tersenyum. Entahlah, namun sekarang malah wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah karna matanya juga menatap intens mata musang namja dihadapannya itu._

_"Yunho, namaku Jung Yunho." ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Sementra namja satunya tak mampu berpikir jernih, ia hanya menatap heran namja yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu dan perlahan menyambut hangat tangan Yunho lalu menjabatnya pelan._

_"Ki..Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya setelah sekian detik terdiam, dan saat mengucapkan namanya itulah sebuah takdir juga mulai berjalan diantara keduanya._

_/_

Yunho tersenyum pelan kala pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, tak terasa bahkan sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tanya Yunho dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." lanjut Yunho dan setelahnya iapun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan perlahan menuntunnya keluar ruangan.

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Suasana Cojjee Cafe terlihat sedikit penuh disiang hari ini, tak mengherankan karna memang ini sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Ditengah keramaian itu, nampak dua orang namja tengah asik menyantap makan siangnya disalah satu meja dekat jendela dipojokan ruangan. Nampak dua namja itu tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang sedikit penuh.

Yunho menyeruput black coffeenya sambil memandang keluar cafe, dan setelahnya kembali ia menatap Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Iapun terkekeh pelan saat melihat cara makan Jaejoong yang lucu.

"Apa kau lapar Jae?" tanya Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Yee, aku memang lapar." jawabnya dan setelahnya kembali memakan makan siangnya itu. "Lagipula jarang-jarang aku bisa makan enak begini." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh geli.

Yah, memang sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang merantau ke pusat kota seperti Seoul ini, ia harus pandai-pandai berhemat. Apalagi ia belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan masih bergantung kepada orang tuanya, jadi ia harus bisa mengatur pengeluarannya secara baik.

"Ne, makanlah yang banyak. Sekarang kau terlihat semakin kurus." kata Yunho penuh perhatian pada Jaejoong, membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dan senyum kecil terkukis diwajahnya saat mendengar kalimat penuh perhatian dari Yunho itu.

"Umm, tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku? Bukankah tadi kau berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia teringat ucapan Yunho saat mereka dikantor Yunho tadi.

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelum menjawab, "Ne. Tapi habiskan dulu makananmu, setelah itu baru aku akan berbicara." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi bersemu melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang tersenyum cerah itu.

"U'um!" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengangguk, ah bahkan ia merasa tak sanggup untuk sekedar menjawab pernyataan Yunho itu.

Jaejoongpun melanjutkan makan siangnya dan sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dan tak jarang pula ia tersenyum saat mendengar Yunho yang mengatakan hal-hal lucu kepadanya. Ah, Yunho nampak sangat berubah karena Jaejoong. Jika saja Yoochun melihat hal ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan sangat terkejut.

"Aku selesai." ucap Jaejoong setelah mengakhiri makan siangnya. Dirapikannya sedikit alat makan dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya menatap Yunho untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, bersiap mendengarkan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu, "Kau sangat tak sabaran!" ucapnya dan terkekeh kecil. Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Cepat katakan!" paksa Jaejoong dengan sedikit membentak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tak perlu membentak begitu." ucap Yunho berusaha menahan kekehannya. Ah, Yunho benar-benar berubah. Hanya karna kehadiran sosok menawan itu bahkan sekarang ia lebih sering tersenyum.

"..."

"Apa hari Jumat nanti kau ada waktu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap lembut mata Jaejoong. Walaupun menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut, namun sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menantikan jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari Jaejoong.

Walaupun sebelumnya ia tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, namun entah kenapa saat bersama Jaejoong, nalurinya berjalan begitu saja. Ia tak pernah gugup saat berbicara dengan Jaejoong, walaupun ia sama sekali tak punya pengalaman apapun dalam urusan bercinta. Ah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening heran mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Untuk apa ia menanyakan apa ia mempunyai waktu hari Jumat ini?

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunhopun sedikit kebingungan. Apakah ia harus memberitahu tujuannya menanyakan hal itu, atau membiarkan semuanya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi karna Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir, "Hari Jumat? Emm, sepertinya aku tak ada kegiatan apapun." jawabnya setelah lama berfikir.

Mendengar itu Yunho sedikit bernafas lega, senyumpun segera terkembang diwajah tampannya. "Jeongmal?" tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong pasti dan tersenyum diakhir.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu hari Jumat nanti. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." kata Yunho lagi dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Ah, ia benar-benar lega. Semoga rencanaya akan berjalan lancar.

"Mengajakku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih sedikit tak mengerti akan ajakan tiba-tiba dari Yunho. Diangkatnya alisnya menandakan ia membutuhkan jawaban.

Yunho tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab, "Nanti kau akan tahu. Aku tak akan memberitahumu sekarang." jawab Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah, kajja aku antar pulang. Setelahnya aku juga harus kembali bekerja." ajak Yunho lagi karna waktu makan siang sudah habis. Segera ia memanggil pelayan dan membayar makan siang mereka, sebelum akhirnya menggandeng hangat tangan Jaejoong dan mengantarkannya selamat sampai rumah.

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Yunho tengah mematut penampilannya didepan kaca. Raut wajahnya terlihat puas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar dihadapannya. Dengan setelan jas semi formal dark blue melapisi kemeja soft blue didalamnya, dirinya terlihat sangat mempesona. Belum lagi rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa oleh seorang hairstylist yang khusus disewanya untuk hari. Hari ini benar-benar istimewa untuknya, maka dari itu ia ingin menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik.

"Kau memang tampan!" ucapnya pada banyangannya sendiri. Setelahnya iapun menyemprotkan parfum kesekujur tubuhnya dan setelahnya menyambar ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Ne, aku sudah siap. Sebentar lagi akau akan brangkat." kata Yunho sesaat setelah sambungan telponnya tersambung.

"..."

"Ne, kuharap kau tak melakukan kesalahan!" lanjutnya lagi dan terkekeh geli mendengar lawan bicaranya yang sedang mengumpat panjang pendek diline seberang.

"..."

"Baiklah. Persiapan sudah siap, jadi aku harap ini akan berjalan lancar!"

"..."

"Ne, sudah waktunya. Aku akan berangkat, aku tak mau sampai terlambat." kata Yunho lagi dan setelahhya memutus sambungan telpon dan menyambar kunci mobilnya dimeja nakas, sebelum akhirnya keluar dan bersiap menjemput sang pujaan hati.

Sementara itu, nampak disebuah apartement kecil, seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Jaejoong, juga tengah mematut diri didepan cermin setengah badan yang ada dikamarnya. Iapun memutar-mutar badannya untuk melihat penampilannya itu.

Kembali diperhatikannya penampilannya itu, dengan mengenakan Sweater abu-abu gelap dengan bulu-bulu disekitar lehenya, sweater yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Yunho. Entah kenapa, tapi Yunho menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan sweater itu saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Awalnya Jaejoong merasa heran karena Yunho mengajaknya keluar malam hari ditambah dengan menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian yang dibelikannya. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Bisa pergi berdua dengan Yunho saja baginya sungguh sangat membahagiakan. Yah, entah disadarinya atau tidak, ia-Kim Jaejoong-sepertinya sudah terpesona pada Yunho, dan sangat senang jika ia berada didekatnya. Mungkin ia belum menyadari saja tentang perasaannya itu.

Senyum terkembang diwajah Jaejoong, saat melihat penampilannya didepan cermin. Iapun kembali merapikan sedikit tatanan rambutnya agar terlihat maksimal, dan setelahnya iapun mengambil pantofel-yang dikirimkan sepaket bersama sweater itu-kemudian memakainya dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir iapun menyemprotkan parfume kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Perfect!" gumamnya dengan senyum sumbringah dan setelahnya bergegas keluar dari kamar karna mendengar suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali.

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Yunho kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartement Jaejoong, dengan seikat bunga lily yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya, iapun memencet bel apartement Jaejoong. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya saat membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Jaejoong dengan sweater yang dibelikannya. Ia berfikir Jaejoong pasti akan sangat menawan dengan mengenankan sweater itu.

Ting tong

Kembali Yunho membunyikan bel karena pintu tak kunjung terbuka, ia jadi sedikit cemas bagaimana seandainya Jaejoong tak ada di rumah. Namun pikiran itu segera terbantahkan karna sekarang pintu apartementpun perlahan terbuka dan menghadirkan sosok menawan Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin bersinar dengan sweater itu.

Deg

Deg

Jantung keduanyapun berdetak cepat kala mereka saling menatap. Yunhopun melihat Jaejoong tanpa berkedip akibat terpesona dengan pancaran kecantikan dari Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata yang membulat akibat terpesona dengan ketampanan Yunho itu. Merekapun malah asik saling terpesona dalam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong sadar dan segera berdeham pelan.

"Ehemm, Yu..Yunho, kka ma..masuklah." ucapnya sedikit terbata dan segera menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah karna Yunho masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Seakan tersadar, Yunhopun segera memutuskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan mulai masuk ke apartement Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie-" panggil Yunho sesaat setelah mereka masuk kedalam.

"Yee?"

"Untukmu!" ucap Yunho sembari menarik tangan kanannya yang sedari tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, dan detik berikutnya sebuket bunga lily putih menyembul dihadapan Yunho dan seketika membuat Jaejoong kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"I..ini-"

"Ambillah, aku membelinya untukmu." kata Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong? Ah, namja itu sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum senang menerima buket bunga itu, ia memang sangat menyukai bunga, apalagi bunga lily. Senyumpun terlukis diwajah menawannya sambil menerima buket itu dari Yunho.

"Go..gomawo." ucapnya terbata akibat rasa gugup yang mendera.

"Kita jalan sekarang?" tanya Yunho dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Jaejoong. Yunhopun segera menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar, sebelum tadinya Jaejoong menaruh buket bunga itu di vas dan menaruhnya dimeja.

Merekapun keluar dengan perasaan membuncah, dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajah keduanya. Ah, betapa mereka sangat terlihat bahagia aniya?

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Dua puluh menit dalam perjalanan yang terasa sangat menyenangkan, akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoongpun sampai ditempat tujuan. Yunhopun turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jaejoong, dan masih senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong setelah ia turun dan setelahnya Yunhopun menggandeng hangat tangan Jaejoong dan perlahan menuntunnya untuk masuk.

Sebenarnya kemana Yunho mengajak Jaejoong? Ah, ia hanya mengajak Jaejoong makan malam disalah satu restoran bintang lima yang ada di Seoul-Mugyodong Restorant. Ia berencana mengajak Jaejoong untuk candelate dinner dihari ini, tepatnya dihari valentine ini.

Klitinnggg

Suara lonceng tanda ada pelanggan datangpun segera terdengar memenuhi ruangan restorant itu, dan detik berikutnya Yunho dan Jaejoongpun sudah masuk kedalam dan berjalan beriringan bersama.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka memasuki restoran itu, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan pakaian rapi tersenyum cerah menghadang langkah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sontak mengerem langkahnya dan mengernyit bingung saat orang itu memberinya setangkai lily putih segar.

"Lily putih, untuk seseorang yang memiliki hati seputih lily ini." ucap orang itu sambil menyodorkan lily itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun mengambil hati-hati lily itu karna masih merasa aneh, namun ia tetap memasang senyum diwajahnya. Dipikirannya, mungkin restorant ini memang sengaja menghadirkan konsep seperti ini kepada setiap pengunjung yang datang.

Kembali merekapun melangkah masuk kedalam, namun langkah mereka lagi-lagi terhenti karna sekarang secara tiba-tiba pula, seseorang menghadang langkah mereka dan kali ini menyodorkan satu buah boneka gajah warna abu-abu kepada Jaejoong.

"Boneka gajah yang lucu, untuk seseorang yang mampu menghadirkan kecerian untuk orang lain." kata orang itu dan menyodorkan boneka gajah itu pada Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong heran dengan semua ini, namun ia tetap mengambil boneka itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan lirih.

Sementara Yunho? Ah, namja tampan itu sekarang hanya tersenyum senang karena melihat Jaejoong yang nampak senang dengan hadiah-hadiah itu. Ia pun semakin bersemangat untuk menjalankan misinya kali ini.

"Mereka lucu sekali, apa memang restoran ini mengusung konsep memberi hadiah begini kepada setiap pengunjungnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang rupanya tak tahan menyimpan pemikiranya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum geli dengan pemikiran Jaejoong, bukannya menjawab ia malah kembali menarik Jaejoong dan menuntunnya lagi untuk masuk kedalam. Namun, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, langkah mereka harus terhenti karena sekarang seseorang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan boneka beruang besar sebesar tubuh Jaejoong, dan sontak membuat Jaejoong memekik tertahan karna kaget.

"OMO!"

"Boneka beruang yang besar dan kuat, dari seseorang yang selalu ingin melindugi belahan jiwanya." kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan boneka itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan mengambil boneka itu, mengingat kedua tangannya yang penuh.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawakan." kata Yunho dan mengambil lily dan boneka ditangan Jaejoong, agar Jaejoong bisa mengambil boneka beruangnya. Kenapa ia mengambil lily dan boneka gajahnya? Itu semua karna ia ingin agar Jaejoong mendekap boneka beruang itu, yang pasti akan sangat menggemaskan.

"U..um, gomawo." ucap Jaejoong lirih dan setelah menyerahkan lily dan boneka gajahnya pada Yunho lalu beralih mengambil boneka beruang itu dan memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa, namun sepertinya Jaejoong merasa hangat saat memeluk beruang itu, seakan ia bisa merasakan kalau ia tengah memeluk Yunho.

Kembali merekapun melangkahkan kaki kedalam, dan sekarang sudah tak ada lagi hal yang menghambat jalan keduanya. Dan sekarang, merekapun sudah sampai di dalam restoran yang nampak remang dnegan pencahayaan yang dibuat sedemikian rupa, hingga tercipta suasana romantis.

Yunhopun segera mengambil alih boneka beruang dipelukan Jaejoong dan setelah menaruhnya disalah satu kursi yang memang disiapkan disana, iapun menarik satu kursi lagi dan perlahan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk disana.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sementara Yunho kini perlahan berjalan menuju kursi dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau ingin mengajakku makan malam disini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka duduk bersama. Tak lama berselang seorang pelayan masuk dan menuangkan red wine digelas kaca dihadapan YunJae.

"Ne. Apa kau suka?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah menawan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Walaupun merasa aneh karena ia mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah itu-yang entah kebetulan atau tidak memang barang kesukaannya-namun Jaejoong tetap merasa senang. Yunho mengajaknya makan malam berdua ditempat seromatis ini. Namun, tunggu, sepertinya sedikit ada yang aneh.

"Yun, kemana semua orang? Kenapa restorannya sepi sekali?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru sadar jika hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho di ruangan megah nan luas itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"Kau sangat manis dengan pakaian itu." kata Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaejoong merasa sedikit senang saat Yunho memujinya begitu, dan lagi wajahnya bersemu merah. Untung saja keadaan disekitarnya gelap, jadi Yunho tak bisa melihat bagaimana manisnya Jaejoongnya saat ini.

"Uum, gomawo." jawab Jaejoong tersipu dan melupakan keheranannya tadi.

"Cheers?" ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat gelas winenya. Jaejoongpun mengikuti Yunho dan mengangkat gelasnya winenya.

Ting

Bunyi benturan gelaspun terdengar dan setelahnya YunJaepun bersulang dan meminum winenya dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya sebuah lagu perlahan mengalun memeriahkan suasana romantis disana.

:::

::

I Sing For You

::

:::

Malam semakin pekat dan bintangpun mulai bertebaran menghiasi langit malam. Hawa semakin dingin, namun didalam Mugyodong restorant, dua namja yang tengah diliputi rasa bahagia tak merasakan perubahan hawa itu. Mereka tetap saja berbincang hangat dan kadang tertawa ringan. Kelihatan sekali kalau keduanya begitu menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

"Jaejoongie, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, kau tunggu disini ne." kata Yunho setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai. Dan sekaranglah waktunya ia untuk memulai misinya itu.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, ia begitu merasa bahagia hari ini, walaupun tak mengira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun ia begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Yunho.

Yunhopun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju toilet yang tentu saja hanya bagian dari rencananya. Karna sesungguhnya, misinya baru akan dimulai.

Tek

Jaejoong terlonjak seketika, saat lampu restoran itu tiba-tiba mati total. Ia yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya tentu saja panik bukan main, mengingat ia hanya seorang diri diruangan itu. Segera ia menelan saliva gugup karna ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya kegelapan.

"Yu..Yunho-" panggil Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, iapun mengarahkan pandangannya kemana-mana, takut sesuatu buruk datang menyerangnya.

Tring~

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak saat samar-samar mendengar dentingan piano, ia begitu kaget karna suara itu mengalun tiba-tiba dan perlahan pula cahaya samar-samar terlihat dari salah satu ujung. Alunan musik itupun semakin keras terdengar bersamaan dengan lampu yang mulai menyala perlahan, dan menampilkan sosok seseorang diatas panggung sambil bermain piano. Setelah jas putih mebalut tubuh orang itu.

Jaejoong yang awalnya kaget dengan suara piano tiba-tiba itupun perlahan menormalkan detak jantungnya saat melihat seseorang tengah bermain piano, namun ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna orang itu duduk menyampinginya.

Tring~

Dentingan piano berhenti menyebabkan ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya penasaran dengan sosok orang yang bermain piano itu. Perlahan sosok itupun berbalik, dan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong, segera senyum cerah menghiasi wajah sosok itu.

"OMO!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan saat melihat siapa sosok itu, matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' yang besar. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini dikaguminya, sosok yang hanya bisa dilihatnya di televisi saja.

"Pa..Park Yoo..Yoochun-" ucapnya setengah bergetar, ah, bertemu idola memang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Dan itulah yang sekarang tengah dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

Ia memang sangat mengagumi sosok Yoochun, tentu mengagumi dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat kagum dengan kelihaian Yoochun memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano. Jaejoong bahkan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa bermain musik seperti Yoochun. Ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok Yoochun yang dimatanya sangat luar biasa. Bisa menjadi pianis berbakat dalam umurnya yang masih terbilang sangat muda.

"Seseorang mengatakan kalau kau menyukai permainan pianoku, dan sekarang berkat orang itu juga, aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk dirimu." kata Yoochun dengan suara huskynya yang mampu menjerat semua yeoja, dan detik berikutnya Yoochunpun kembali duduk didepan pianonya dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Tring~

Seketika alunan musik menggema diruangan itu, Jaejoong yang masih tak percaya ia bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sangat tak menyangka akan bisa bertemu idolanya, disini, didetik ini juga. Mimpi apa dirinya semalam karna didalam satu hari ini ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Denting pianopun terus mengalun membuat Jaejoong terbuai akan lantunan lagu yang dimainkan Yoochun, iapun tanpa sadar ikut menyanyikan baig-bait dari lagu yang dimainkan Yoochun. Namun, seketika alunan musik itu berganti dengan alunan lagu lain. Yoochun mengganti dentingan pianonya dengan alunan lagu yang lainnya.

Tring~

Bersamaan dengan alunan lagu itulah, seseorang muncul dari arah samping Yoochun sambil menyanyikan bait lagu yang dimainkan oleh Yoochun. Dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya, ia-Yunho-menyanyikan sepenuh hati tiap bait dari lagu itu, yang seolah menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang tak menyangka Yunho akan menyanyi, hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget. Ditatapnya terus Yunho yang kini mulai menyanyi lembut, sesuai dengan aransement baru yang Yoochun ciptakan akan lagu itu.

.

I'm gonna make you love me, neol saranghandago

_(Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Aku mencintaimu)_

Nan niga isseo haengbokhae, eonjena neoppun in geol

_(Aku senang ketika kau ada disini, Kapanpun aku selalu membutuhkanmu)_

.

Ajigeum nareun mothaedo

_(Meskipun aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang)_

Neol bomyeon jakku ddeollyeodo

_(Bahkan aku terus merasa gugup saat melihatmu)_

Eonjena nan neol saenggakhaneunde

_(Kapanpun aku selalu memikirkanmu)_

Ajig neoneun molla, Nae saranghae molla, Nan neoppun in geol

_(Kau belum tahu, Kau belum tahu rasa cintaku, Aku hanya membutuhkanmu)_

.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat Yunho menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan ini untuknya. Dan tadi, apakah Yunho benar-benar tengah menyampaikan perasaannya pada dirinya?

.

Irreokhae neowa haneunde, Jakku neoman boineunde

_(Aku hanya ingin seperti ini, Aku hanya ingin melihatmu terus)_

Nae meoritsoge neoro gadeukhae

_(Di dalam kepalaku hanya ada pikiran tentangmu)_

Onjongil neomu na haengbokhae

_(Aku sangat senang sepanjang hari)_

Neol wihan neorael bullo, Eonjenado

_(Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Kapanpun itu)_

.

I'm gonna make you love me, Neol saranghandago

_(Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Aku mencintaimu)_

Nan niga isseo haengbokhae, Eonjena neoppu in geol

_(Aku senang ketika kau ada disini, Kapanpun aku selalu memikirkanmu)_

Because of YOU YOU YOU YOU

_(Karena dirimu)_

Neo hanaman saenggakhae

_(Aku memikirkan tentangmu)_

YOU YOU YOU ijen

_(Dirimu sekarang)_

Nal saranghae jwoyo, Nal saranghae jwoyo, Nal barabwajwoyo

_(Cintai diriku, Cintai diriku, Hanya lihat aku)_

.

BEAST - YOU

.

Yunho terus bernyanyi sambil menatap dalam Jaejoong, ia ingin menyampaikan pada Jaejoong kalau dirinya sangat tulus menyanyikan lagu ini, dan ia ingin agar Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya. Senyumpun tak lepas dari wajah Yunho, perlahan seiring dengan alunan lagu, iapun mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Dan saat dirinya tepat berada di hadapan Jaejoong, iapun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat kearah panggung.

"Yunho~" ucap Jaejoong pelan masih merasa kaget atas perbuatan Yunho. Namun tak dipungkiri, hati kecilnya merasa sangat senang karna tahu Yunho mempersiapkan ini semua untuk dirinya.

"Tersenyumlah." jawab Yunho tanpa melepas genggamannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

Tring~

Musikpun berhenti tepat saat Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba diatas panggung. Jaejoongpun kini bisa melihat lebih dekat wajah sang idola-Yoochun-yang juga tengah tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yoochun." ucap Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun. Dan setelahnya, kembali Yoochun memainkan pianonya, namun kali ini ia memainkan lagu dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat.

Tring~

Bersamaan dengan alunan piano terdengar, entah datang dari mana, sekarang panggung yang awalnya hanya berisi 3 orang, kini sudah penuh dengan orang-orang dengan pakaian berwarna-warni. Mereka semua tersenyum cerah memandang Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan alunan musik. Jaejoong hanya terpana dibuatnya, karna sekarang ia berada ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang menari itu.

"Yunho~" ucap Jaejoong lagi tak mampu berkata-kata. Ditatapnya Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Beautiful my Boy!" ucap Yunho cukup kencang dan detik berikutnya, semua orang yang ada disanapun mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait dari lagu yang dimainkan Yoochun, seiring dengan badan mereka yang bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu.

.

Oh listen to my heart, Nae mam deureobwa bwa eotteon mallodo neoreul pyeohyenhal sut eobtjiman

_(Dengarkan hatiku, Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mendiskripsikan dirimu)_

Geunyang nae stylero nae mam deulkyeojulge oh listen listen listen boy

_(Tapi dengan caraku sendiri aku akan mengungkapkan kepadamu akan perasaanku, dengarkan aku)_

.

Nothing better than you sesangeul da jwodo

_(Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, Bahkan jika aku mempunyai seluruh dunia ini)_

YOU YOU YOU YOU, Neowa bakkujin motae

_(Kamu, Aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu dengan itu)_

.

Hey baby boy, maeiri jeulgeowo sasil jom durjeowo nuga mworaedoneon I Want

_(Hey baby, Setiap hari adalah waktu yang menyenangkan, Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut, Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, Aku menginginkanmu!)_

.

Mereka terus melantunkan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan, bahkan Yunhopun juga ikut menggerakkan badannya. Hal yang sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya selama ini. Ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar mampu mengubah seorang Jung Yunho.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia sekarang. Dengan tangan yang masih setia berada digenggaman Yunho, Jaejoongpun hanya bisa terus tersenyum dan menikmati sajian tarian dari orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

.

So beautiful my Boy, oh oh Boy, oh oh Boy, Sigani jinado

_(Sungguh cantiknya laki-lakiku, Bahkan jika waktu berhenti)_

Nuguboda naega deo deo deo, Neoreul akkyeojulge my Boy moduda julge

_(Aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih dari orang lain, Aku akan memberikan semuanya)_

Neo, neoege e ege oh~~

Naega eodi itdeun dallyeo gal suisseo I always think about You

_(Dimanapun kamu berada aku akan berlari mengejarmu, aku selalu memikirkan tentang dirimu)_

Jigeumboda naega deo deo deo neoreul saranghalke My Boy, You you My Boy

_(Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari sekarang, oh kau adalah laki-lakiku)_

.

You oh beautiful, You so beautiful, You my beautiful

Nothing better than You

Oh beautiful, So beautiful, My beautiful

Nothing better than You

.

BEAST - BEAUTIFUL

.

Tring~

Lagupun berakhir dengan sangat indah, dan diakhiri dengan gerakan serentak dari semua orang disana. Semua orang itu-yang terdiri dari beberapa namja dan yeoja-tengah bersimpuh dengan satu lutut berada dibawah dan ditangan semuanya mengarahkan bunga lily putih kepada Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kala melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu. Dan jantungnyapun tambah berdetak kencang serta matanya yang membulat sempurna saat melihat Yunho yang tadinya berdiri didepannya, kini mulai berlutut perlahan dan masih dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong mulai bergemuruh cepat kala melihat Yunho yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya, senyum mengembang diwajah Yunho berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tegang dan tak mengerti yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

"BooJaejoongie~" ucap Yunho lembut sambil menatap dalam wajah Jaejoong. "Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, aku juga bukanlah orang yang gampang menyatakan perasaanku." lanjutnya lagi masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Tapi hanya untukmu, aku melakukan ini semua."

"..."

"Aku tak tahu apakah kau suka atau tidak dengan semua ini, namun yang harus kau tahu, semua ini aku lakukan hanya untukmu. Just for you, My Beautiful Boy!"

"..."

Perlahan Yunho melepas sebelah tangan Jaejoong, dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Segera sebuah kotak beludru merah menyembul dari tangan Yunho. Sebelum membukanya, Yunho menatap sebentar wajah Jaejoong yang masih menampilkan wajah tegangnya.

Tek

Yunhopun membuka kotak itu dan detik berikutnya, menyembullah sebuah cincin polos dengan taburan berlian membentuk satu rasi bintang yang sangat menawan. Bisa dipastikan jika harga cincin itu tidaklah murah.

"Saranghae, BooJaejoongie!"

Deg

Dan mata Jaejoongpun membulat dengan sempurna. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Apa tadi Yunho mengatakan kalau ia~

"Izinkanlah aku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu untuk membuktikan perasaanku ini, BooJaejoongie!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sungguh, Jaejoong tak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat. Bahkan iapun tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Sungguh, ini semua sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan. Yunho menyukai, ani, mencintainya dan menyiapkan ini semua hanya untuknya. Ia sekarang merasa benar-benar seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Apa jawabamu Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pujaan hatinya. Iapun sebenarnya sangat gugup menantikan apa jawaban Jaejoong. Ia sedikit merasa was was kalau Jaejoong akan menolak cintanya.

Tak hanya Yunho, bahkan orang-orang yang berada disanapun harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Mereka sangat mengharapkan hasil kerja keras mereka ini akan terbayarkan dengan jadiannya YunJae. Mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangan Yunho untuk melakukan ini semua, dan mereka tak ingin jika usaha keras yang Yunho lakukan berakhir sia-sia.

Bahkan Yoochunpun diam-diam memanjatkan doa untuk keberhasilan sahabatnya itu. Yoochun sangat tahu bagaimana perjuangan Yunho untuk bisa sejauh ini, karena selama ini Yunho tak pernah jatuh cinta dan sekalinya Yunho jatuh cinta, ia ingin melihat sahabatnya itu merasakan bahagia.

"Boo-/Yun-" ucap keduanya berbarengan. Langsung saja Yunho mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Yunho-ah, a..aku-" kata Jaejoong terbata sambil menatap Yunho yang masih setia berlutut dihadapannya. "A..aku tak tahu a..apa yang aku rasakan, tapi a..aku juga merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di..dekatmu." jawab Jaejoong dan mencoba tersenyum ditengah rasa gugupnya dan membuat Yunho perlahan mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Yang aku tahu, aku sangat senang berada didekatmu dan jantungkupun selalu berdetak kencang saat bersamamu." lanjut Jaejoong yang mulai bisa mengatur suaranya agar tak bergetar dan semakin membuat Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa artinya itu semua?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya. "A..apa itu artinya, kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

Deg

Jantung Yunho seketika berdetak kencang saat mendengar kalimat Jaejoong itu, segera saja ia menatap Jaejoong sambil berkata-

"Kau menerimaku?" tanyanya dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Oh, apakah perasaannya terbalaskan oleh Jaejoong? Apa Jaejoong juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Bolehkah ia berharap?

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap Yunho dan menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh namja itu.

"Boo~" rengek(?)Yunho lagi dengan wajah memelas yang sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun tersenyum manis mendengar rengekan Yunho itu, sebenarnya ia sudah paham apa yang tengah dirasakannya, namun ia hanya ingin sedikit menikmati wajah Yunho dengan ekspresinya yang sanggat imut ketika merengek.

"U'um, aku menerimamu." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah rupawannya. Yunhopun merasa lega akhirnya Jaejoong menerima cintanya. Segera ia mengambil cincin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kemudian memasangkannya dijari manis sang pujaan hati.

"Neomu yeoppo." gumamnya setelah berhasil memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Jaejoong.

Cup~

Yunhopun lalu mengecup sayang jemari Jaejoong itu sambil berkata, "Saranghaeyo."

"Nado, saranghaeyo."

Doorrrr

Suara letusan pun terdengar bersamaan dengan Jaejoong mengucapkan balasan kata cinta dari Yunho, segera saja semua orang yang tadinya berlutut menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, bersorak gembira dan melemparkan bunga lily itu kepada dua sejoli yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan senyum menawan yang tak pernah pudar diwajah keduanya. Bahkan sekarang Yunho juga sudah kembali berdiri dan bersiap untuk membawa Jaejoong kedalam pekukan hangatnya.

"Gomawo nae sarang." ucapnya berbarengan dengan ia menarik lembut tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Diciumnya pucuk kepala Jaejoong untuk mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong dan betapa ia sangat merasa senang hari ini.

Tring~

Yoochunpun kembali memainkan pianonya saat melihat YunJae yang berpelukan mesra. Iapun bersyukur karna sekarang perasaan sahabatnya itu akhirnya terbalaskan, dan diakhiri dengan kisah yang manis. Iapun tersenyum sembari memainkan pianonya, merasa turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Yunho.

"Gomawo, sudah mengizinkanku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu." kata Yunho dan perlahan melepas pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo sudah membuat semua ini untukku, aku, sungguh merasa bahagia." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yunho.

Keduanya terus saling memandang dan berusaha menyampaikan kepada pasangannya, betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang. Yunhopun mengelus sayang pipi Jaejoong yang nampak bersemu merah, sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sangat lembut.

Seakan terhanyut dalam buaian lagu dan keindahan mata masing-masing, perlahan namun pasti, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan seiring dengan alunan lagu yang dimainkan Yoochun, wajah Yunho dan Jaejoongpun semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya tak ada celah lagi diantara keduanya.

Perlahan Yunhopun memiringkan wajahnya, dan satu tangannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menggerakkannya kearah berlawanan, hingga-

Chu~

Keduanyapun berciuman hangat meluapkan perasaan bahagia mereka, Jaejoongpun kini perlahan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman hangat berlandaskan cinta yang Yunho berikan. Tangannya perlahan meremas jas yang dikenakan Yunho.

Yunhopun sangat senang karna akhirnya ia bisa merasakan manis bibir Jaejoong. Iapun mengelus sayang pipi Jaejoong memberikan ketenangan, dan dengan sebelah tangannya lagi, ia menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh keduanya menempel.

Ciuman lembut yang berlandaskan cinta itulah, menjadi akhir dari takdir yang dijalani Yunho dan Jaejoong. Takdir yang membawa mereka pada suatu kata bahagia dan semoga takdir itu akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan bagi keduanya.

Yunho yang tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, perlahan berubah saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang polos dan ceria. Hingga akhirnya benih-benih cinta tumbuh dihati keduanya dan berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta yang manis dan pastinya akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi keduanya. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari~~

[END]

Modudeul annyeong ^^

Saya kembali dengan FF baru, tapi oneshoot dulu ne~~

Cuma buat ngetes gimana antusias kalian, apa kalian kangen dengan saya atau tidak(?), apa kalian masih menantikan FF dari saya atau tidak(?)

Readers : huuuweeekkk #MuntahMassal

Ini FF saya buat untuk memeriahkan hari valentine tahun ini. Yah, walaupun saya nggak terlalu merayakannya, tapi happy valentine's day all~~

Ga usah bagi-bagi coklat ke saya, tapi bagi-bagi reviewnya ajja ya kalian semua.. Hehehe :))

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, cerita pengantar setelah sekian bulan nggak ada ide yang nyangkut diotak saya.. Semoga kalian suka, walaupun ceritanya pasaran sekali.. Haha! Jangan lupa review ne~~

Ah ya, di lagu Beautiful tadi saya sedikit mengganti liriknya.. itu karena tuntutan cerita..

.

Denpasar, 14 Februari 2014


End file.
